Sanity
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Percy Jackson is a student with a project to interview someone. Annabeth Chase is a current resident of Happy Lives, a mental hospital. When Percy starts interviewing her, he finds she's different. He realizes his feelings, but is Annabeth too far gone to have a relationship with?
1. Percy 1

"Some infinities are bigger than other infinities."

― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

**Percy**

"Today you will be given an assignment." Mr. Blofis announced, walking slowly down the aisles.

"Well duh," Clarisse muttered under her breath, causing most of the class to laugh. I smiled faintly at Mr. Blofis

"Hahaha, well dear, this assignment is thirty percent of your grade." That shut everyone up. I raised my eyebrows, feeling the urge to groan coming on.

"Don't worry about it though," Mr. Blofis reassured from the front of the classroom. He was a pretty nice guy to be honest, he never gave out useless essays and was kind of funny.

"Now, the project is to interview someone outside of school, and really learn about their life. Ask them as much as you can and write a report on it, or video is acceptable." Mr. Blofis said, causing some people to jump up.

"It's due in three months." Mr. Blofis finished, passing down sheets of papers with the information on it. I gazed lazily at it, passing them farther back. Ugh.

"More homework, great." I heard Grover mutter next to me. I nodded in agreement, rolling my eyes in Mr. Blofis' direction.

"The report must be over one thousand words and the video at least five minutes, twenty questions minimum." Mr. Blofis instructed, looking dilerbalty in my direction. He knows that I know that he knows that I won't do this project. Or even pick the paper up again.

"How many points is this again Perseus?" I heard Mr. Blofis ask me, causing me to startle back into reality. I heard Clarisse snicker behind me with her cronies Mark and Adam, but I ignored them.

"Uhm...100?" I guessed, seeing as most things were graded that way.

"If you want yours graded that way sure, but it's actually one through five." He smiled lightly at me and I ducked my head, not even caring.

The bell finally rang and as everyone got up, I could hear Mr. Blofis call my name, asking me to stay behind.

Really Mr. Blofis? I mean, we _both _know I won't be doing the project, so why don't you just give me a big fat F? Is what I wanted to say, but I wasn't that stupid. My mom would kill me if she heard I had said that.

"Perseus," Mr. Blofis started off carefully, like he was choosing his words. He sat down and intertwined his fingers, looking up at me with a smile.

"I know what you're thinking, that you won't be doing this." Mr. Blofis started off, a hint of a smile on his face.

"But you're wrong."

I rose an eyebrow to this, slightly humoured myself. Was he going to _make_ me do this project?

"Look Perseus, you are a brilliant young man, but you handicap yourself with no effort." He said, looking me right in the eye.

"It's been hard concentrating for a while, sir." I said coldly, and the flash average flash of sympathy flashed through his eyes, making me almost sick.

"I understand that Perseus, but could you at least try?" Mr. Blofis asked me.

"I...guess." I said hesitantly, looking down.

"If you don't find a person to interview, I could always assign you one." He reminded me kindly before allowing me to leave. I smiled at the kind thought but waved it off, I probably wouldn't get that far into the project.

I usually don't draw attention to myself when in class, I just try to sit there and try to listen. It doesn't happen that way mostly.

I gathered my binder and walked to my locker, entering my combination and pulling out my backpack. I shoved everything into there lazily, pulling the pack onto my shoulders.

I didn't live that far from school, so I usually walked home. I closed my locker leisurely and started my walk, pulling out my earphones and phone so I could listen to Youtube on the way home.

I walked with my eyes closed, humming quietly to my music. I heard a loud crash and snapped my eyes open, looking for the cause of it.

Mr. Chase was on his hands and knees, picking up boxes with pictures in them. I rushed over to my neighbors side, helping him scoop everything up.

"Thank you Percy." Mr. Chase panted, standing back up. He stretched out his back before turning to take the boxes from me, smiling gratefully.

"No problem Mr. Chase, but if I may ask...what're these boxes for?" I asked curiously. Mr. Chase was a nice man, he always liked talking to me about the air patterns over the oceans.

"Well my wife thinks that I should get rid of these...mementos." Mr. Chase's voice slowly faded out, a long, melancholy look on his face. I stared down at the boxes in my hands that I hadn't yet handed over, peering into them.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I pulled out a little girl's stuffed owl plushie.

"Who's is this?" I asked in surprise. I looked down at the boxes again, noticing the scrawl on the side.

"My daughter's." Mr. Chase said warily, staring at me closely. I suddenly realized I was being rude and cleared my throat awkwardly, handing the boxes over to him.

"Sorry Mr. Chase, I didn't mean to intrude." I apologized, smiling awkwardly. Mr. Chase adjusted his glasses and shook his head, his eyes looking suddenly shiny.

"It's quite alright Percy." Mr. Chase said faintly. Mr. Chase never called me 'boy' like other adults, which I was thankful for.

I looked down and realized, still in my hand, was the little owl. I held it up and noticed writing on it's left wing.

_Annabeth Chase _

"Here," I said, pretending I hadn't read that. I reached over to put it in but Mr. Chase pulled away, shaking his head.

"You..keep it." Mr. Chase said, smiling softly at me. He always had the undertone of bittersweet sadness, but he held even more holding these boxes.

"Thank you sir." I said kindly, staring down at the small bird. I squeezed it, suddenly feeling warm inside.

Mr. Chase turned to leave, and I suddenly found myself blurting out "Is Annabeth Chase your daughter?" I said his shoulders stiffen and internally screamed at myself.

He didn't turn around, but he didn't have to for me to hear the sadness in his voice. "Was." His answer surprised me.

"What happened to her?" I found myself asking.

"She...she was lost. She...she can't find herself." He said quietly, leaving a cold feeling in my stomach. What did he mean she was lost? Can't find _herself? _

Mr. Chase continued up his steps and into his house, and I found myself standing on his lawn, holding little Annabeth's plushie, and feeling a fire burn inside me.

I would find her.

I would find Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I planned out most of this story.**

**Please review so that I know to continue or not. If you review I'll update quicker, and I'm working on 'I Fell in Love Once'!**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	2. Annabeth 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! (Alturial, Luna082, pjofanforever, WisestOwl, hambakhachana, Reviewer, FireAngel7, peanutbuttre7, whackadoodle100, Bacon Power, Hunter of Artemis101, thaliagrace1, PPP4eva, TheDarkerSide123)**

**Note: Annabeth is **_**insane. **_**Just remember that.**

* * *

"And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now."

― Ed Sheeran, _Lego House_

**Annabeth**

They're everywhere.

In my room. In the dark.

In my dreams.

I can't get them out-they won't leave me alone. Why won't they leave me alone? _Leave. Me. Alone._

I want to die.

I can hear them. They're in the corners of darkness, slowly creeping out to get me when I least expect it.

_Do what Mr. Brunner said Annabeth. Count to ten and they'll go away._

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

They're still there. I can hear them.

I curled into a small ball on my bed, paralyzed with fear. They were mocking me, they wanted me to suffer. But I've suffered enough, haven't I? I didn't want to suffer anymore.

I'm not crazy.

They all say I'm crazy, but they don't know _anything. _I don't claim to be from Neptune or Venus. I don't say crazy stuff like that. Well, I think I don't. Sometimes I black out, and when I come back a nurse is always crying or has a fearful look on their face. They always lock me up at night.

I'm so lonely.

I feel like a zombie. I do nothing all day but sit around. I try not to think.

Thinking drives me insane.

All I do is sit around, and if I think, it gets boring. I just blank out and stare at the wall, half-way through consciousness.

I don't like it here.

But it's not like I have a choice, does it? I can't help my craziness.

_I'm. Not. Crazy._

They call me crazy so much, I'm starting to believe it. Why not? They locked me up because they thought I was a threat to society, so I must have something wrong with me.

I'm imperfect.

I'm a disgrace.

I've known this even before I came here, so jokes on them. They think they have the best medical care for me. They think they can _help _me.

They say they can get the bad things to go away.

But after seven years, they're still here.

They won't go away. They never will. I'm going to rot away in here.

"Annabeth Chase?" I heard someone call my name faintly. I ignored them, continuing to stare ahead.

"Annabeth?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I rolled over, falling off of my bed and onto the floor. A sickening, low _crunch _was heard as I landed awkwardly on my arm.

"Oh God! Annabeth are you okay?" I heard the nurse scramble over to my side. I quickly stood up, fast so they wouldn't have to touch me. I made sure not to make eye contact with the lady, nodding my head meekly.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry." The lady continued to fret. I looked downcast, trying to convert my feelings of indifference.

"Well Ms. Chase, I was going to tell you that lunch is ready." The lady smiled kindly at me, her blue eyes lightening up in the luminescent light, changing colors.

"Ok," I said in a hollow tone, trying to keep from talking too much. If I talked, she'd be able to hear the pain in my voice.

My arm was broken.

I could feel it, the way it tingled and ached as I walked and it brushed against my shirt. I bit back tears, at least until I was in the safety of my own room.

It hurt.

She walked me all the way to the Cafeteria before I bypassed her, walking towards my normal corner. I didn't eat Lunch. I never did. Dinner sometimes, Breakfast of course.

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all.

I drifted past all the others, some muttering to themselves and others sticking straws in their noses. It wasn't very amusing, but then again I haven't laughed since I was ten.

I sat down on the little stool, staring ahead, blanking out as usual. I tried not to be connected to the world around me, tried to block everything out.

Today I was trying to block out the pain.

I looked down at my arm, curious. I could see the slight stick of bone, prodding at my skin. I let out a quiet hiss, poking at it, only to regret it seconds later by the wave of pain.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard someone ask. I looked up, only to see the nurse from before. Her eyes were lit up with a smile.

"Yeah," I said quietly. This hasn't been the first time we've ever talked. She talks to me a lot, claiming she was lonely and wanted a friend to talk to.

She was lying, of course. She only talked to me because she felt bad for me since no one else would. Like I would even _want _to talk to these whack jobs.

She would always tell me about her son. She told me he was the same age as me and if we had ever met, we'd be great friends. (Translation: If I wasn't a lunatic locked up in a wackadoodle institute, we'd have a slim chance at friendship. Yeah, we weren't becoming friends anytime soon.)

But I didn't tell her any of this. Because to be honest, she was nice. _Really _nice. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I liked talking to her sometimes, like when her eyes lit up every time she talked about how her son was trying harder in school, that he hadn't been kicked out of his school yet and how proud she was.

It made me hate her son.

He has such a nice mother. Probably a great dad at home, too. Everything that I'll never have.

I hate my father. I hate everything.

They also say I'm depressed, yeah right. I'm happy in a nutshell. (Note my sarcasm)

"Yesterday he came home with a little owl in his hands. It was a cute little stuffed animal." She smiled softly, love glowing in her eyes. It made my stomach tingle.

"That's nice," I said honestly.

"Y'know Annabeth, I heard your favorite animal was an owl." Her eyes flickered to mine, her smile still on her face.

I blushed slightly, nodding meekly. She giggled and I couldn't suppress my awkward mouth twitch. Not exactly a smile, but not a frown either.

"Aren't you going to eat Annabeth?" She asked, though I could see the answer in her eyes. She knew I didn't eat at Lunch time. She knew I only ate my Breakfast and sometimes Dinner's.

"No," I answered truthfully, staring down at my forearm. She sighed and I looked back up, only to see her pushing her hair back as she stood up.

"Okay then, call me when you need me." She said before walking away with a wave. I watched her go, slipping back into my small world. I felt something cold latch onto my heart like it always did when I finished talking to someone.

I was lonely.

I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears with my good hand. I stood up, walking brusquely back towards my quad.

I couldn't help but sneak a look down at my arm. It was turning purple. Ow..

"Um excuse me?" I froze in my spot, the voice surprising me. I whipped my head toward the speaker, eyes widening slightly.

A tall guy stood in front of me, a question hovering in his eyes. His hair was black and unruly, sea green eyes peeking out from behind his windswept bangs.

"Do you know where Sally Jackson is?" He continued, seeing he had my attention. I took a deliberate step back, causing his eyes to cloud with confusion.

"I-I-" I stuttered, my mouth suddenly dry. I felt nervousness bubble in my stomach, causing my hands to shake.

Uh oh. No, don't be nervous Annabeth. Every time you get nervous you black out and do something bad. Please don't, I don't want to be bad. Please.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, taking a step forward. I took another back in fear, tears starting to cloud in my eyes.

"Hey! Are you-! Your arm!" I heard his quick footsteps and his hand on my shoulder. He moved me a little so he could get a better look at my arm, and I yanked back, a cry escaping from the pain of my arm.

"D-Don't touch me!" I exclaimed, my awareness already fizzing out. _No no no._

"Look I'm sorry! But you're hurt, let me help you!" He said in a soft voice, taking a very slow step forward. I felt a sob build up in my throat but fought it back down. I wouldn't cry. I am Annabeth Chase, not some crybaby.

"Can I help you?" He asked me tenderly. I stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly, cradling my arm to my side. He slowly unwrapped my arm, looking at it closely.

"It's broken...we need to get you some help." He said quietly, looking up at me. What shocked me was the sincere concern shining in his eyes. I looked away, biting my lip.

"Follow me." He said, grabbing my good arm gently. He pulled me forward, walking through the halls like he had lived here as long as I have.

"I'm Percy," He said, looking over his shoulder to give me a lopsided grin.

I felt my heart pace quicken and a small blush form on my cheeks, averting my gaze from his immediately.

"Annabeth."

* * *

**Remember she's crazy, not matter what she says! XD**

**I've never broken a bone in my body, so I don't exactly know what it feels like.**

**I have a little...'surprise' in store }:3 **

**Please Review, Thank You~ **


	3. Percy 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! (: (blankslate37, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, SuzieDaughterOfHermes, Awesomel, That Was Such A Face Palm, Percyjacksonfangirl11, Alturial, Chubychicken, WisestOwl, .purple, poohbearluver82012, Hunter of Artemis101, jesusvaldiva1992, Guest, TheDarkerSide123, MewMewWater, FireAngel7, Reviewer, thaliagrace1, BritneyGuerrero, Arrow of Atremis, percabeth, gotrice98, Guest, Crazy Female, LEPrecon, dyingoflaughter, Guest, CRAZYYNESS****)**

**dyingoflaughter: Thank you very much and I'm sorry! u.u and lol I forgive Peyton! XD**

**BritneyGuerrero: yeah I am, no worries ^^**

* * *

"iNSaNiTY: An illusion that can't end"

** ― **Miki Feat. KAITO, _iNSaNiTY_

**Percy**

Wow. What were the odds that I'd find the exact person I was looking for.

And at my mom's work, no doubt.

I had just gotten home, noticing my mom's lunch on the counter. She never leaves her lunch, so she must've been in a rush. I sighed, knowing I'd have to take it to her. If I didn't, she wouldn't eat. She was really picky.

So I picked her bag up and dumped my book bag on the ground, walking back out the door. I looked around for something to use to there, noticing my old bike.

Oh well, it wasn't _that _far away.

And so here I am, standing like an idiot in front of this girl that I had been looking for.

She had blonde hair and gray stormy eyes, she was really pretty but…

Her eyes couldn't keep focus on one thing for more than a few seconds. It was kinda creepy how her eyes darted around like those people in horror films.

But then again, she _was _in a mental institution.

And when she uttered the name _Annabeth, _I froze in my walking and turned fully towards her, beyond shocked.

I stared at her for a second, listening to her humming as she stared around obliviously, rocking on the balls of her feet.

I knew that I should just keep walking, so I did. I didn't want to spark something in her again and make her go crazy on me. I didn't need that.

So I walked, the blonde trailing behind me slowly. I looked around, walking into one of the infirmary rooms.

"Why are we in here?" Annabeth asked in confusion. I gently pushed her towards the bed, and she settled down. She looked up to me, blinking her eyes twice before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Am I sick?" She asked me. _Sick in the head…_

No Percy, that's unfair. You can't just judge people so quickly. Dad would be disappointed.

"No, you aren't sick." I decided to say instead, looking around for a nurse. I walked back out into the hallway and my eyes brightened, seeing just the person I had been looking for in the first place.

"Mom!" I called out.

She turned around, her eyes widening in surprise. She looked around before rushing to my side, steering me off to a quiet place.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, still looking around. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusing, wonder what was so wrong with me being here.

"You forgot your lunch." I answered, holding up the bag. My mom scowled and finally turned to look at me, sighing.

"Thank you Perseus, but you really shouldn't be here." She whispered into my ear, her grip on my arm tightening slightly.

"What mom-"

"It's not that I don't appreciate you coming all the way down here." She started, her eyes turning warm. "It's just that…I don't want you scaring anyone is all." She explained, her hand moving up to my shoulder.

I understood, sorta, so I nodded in response. My mom smiled lightly at me and I faked a smile back.

"Now Percy," She started once more, and I could tell that she was choosing her words carefully. "I need you to answer me honestly, okay? Did you meet anyone?" She asked me, a weird emotion coming to her eyes that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Mom I-"

"Did. You. Meet. Anyone?" She asked slowly, and a chill went up my spine.

"J-Just some girl named Annabeth." I answered truthfully.

Color seemed to drain from my mothers face and I felt uneasiness gather in my stomach.

"Annabeth Chase?" She whispered to herself and I couldn't find the will to answer her. She walked ahead, looking thoughtfully at the ground.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked carefully. My mom turned to me, smiling. But I could tell it was fake.

"Nothing's wrong honey, where…where is Annabeth now?" My mom asked, looking around like Annabeth was about to jump out of nowhere.

"I led her to the infirmary and told her to wait, she broke her _arm, _mom." I said, worry lacing my words. Something flashed through my mom's eyes and she rushed away, walking down the medical ward.

I blinked, turning in a full circle to make sure no one was paying attention.

I slowly sauntered after my mom, keeping my hands in my pockets to look as casual as possible. I made sure to watch my back, ready for any oncoming nurses.

"Annabeth dear, does it hurt?" I heard my mother's voice echo. I followed it and peered through the plexiglass window, watching my mother interact with Annabeth.

"Ow!" Annabeth screamed loudly, causing both my mother and I to jump. Annabeth looked around wildly, her eyes connecting with mine.

She froze in her screaming, her gaze dead set on me. I gulped, knowing nothing behind me was peaking her interest.

"Percy," My name was spoken from her mouth and my mom instantly turned around. Her eyes widened and she quickly rushed forward, pulling the curtains over the windows so I couldn't see anything but blue curtain.

I blinked in surprise. What. The. Hell. I get that Annabeth is…._unstable…_but is she so crazy that even my mom is freaking out?

After all, her mom was insane.

I sighed, staring at the boring wall instead.

"Percy,"

I looked towards the obstructed glass again, surprised.

"Percy!"

I heard rustling and suddenly the curtains were being ripped away, Annabeth standing there with wide eyes.

"Miss Chase!" My mom yelled, reprimanding Annabeth. Annabeth didn't bother struggling, caught up in her stare. Chills ran up and down my spine, the sight of her gray eyes giving me the creeps.

"Percy…" Annabeth murmured, tilting her head slightly, a confused look on her face. I found myself putting a hand on the glass, offering a reassuring smile.

"Hey Annabeth," I started of awkwardly. "everything'll be okay, just-just listen to my mom, okay?" I asked gently. Annabeth nodded her head slightly, looking back to my mom.

I couldn't hear what Annabeth was saying, but I could see the surprise on my mom's face. A warm smile found its way on my mother's face and she put a hand on Annabeth's back, rubbing it reassuringly.

"It's okay Annabeth, it's okay."

* * *

"Can you pass me the green beans?"

"Pass you the green beans? Mom, what the hell is wrong with her!" I demanded, but I passed the stupid veggies anyway. My mom's eyes flashed in irritation and I could tell her guard was now up.

"No cursing at the dinner table, Percy!" My mother scolded, completely ignoring my question. Once again.

"Yeah sorry." I mumbled, not feeling very sorry. Just annoyed. "But seriously mom, what is with Annabeth?"

I could tell my mom was about to snap when her knife speed picked up. She looked up to me from her plate, her eyes hard.

"Could we please not talk about my work at the table?" She asked, her voice edgy.

"I have a project at school to interview someone." I decided to say instead, shoveling some carrots into my mouth. "I'm doing it on her."

"Now Percy-"

"Or I just won't do it." I smirked at her. Her mouth opened and closed before she sighed, setting her utensils down.

"I can't let you do that, Percy. She's not stable enough for an interview, she's there for a reason. I can't let you interview a mental person, it's against the rules for any visitors!"

"And why is that?"

"Haven't you been listening? She's _insane_Perseus!" She yelled at me. I felt my blood start to boil from frustration.

"Well maybe she's just lonely!" I retorted.

"Enough!" My mother stood up, her eyes ablaze. I felt my blood run cold, the look in my mother's eyes stopping me from arguing once more.

I set my own fork down, getting up and walking quickly to my room. I slammed the door by accident, my anger still rumbling.

My ADHD started acting up and I found myself walking back and forth, pacing in agitation.

I stopped groaning into my hands. What am I doing? Arguing about some freaky girl I don't even know?

I looked over to my bed, and instantly noticed the snow white owl propped up. I walked over to it slowly, picking it up. It's soft fur brushed against my hand and I stared down at it.

"I'll find her, Mr. Chase."

* * *

**_._Asd;; I am honestly sorry, I hit a wide block I won't do this anymore, I'm working on chapters right now! -bows-**

**But I saw Evil Dead and The Host and a trailer for THE SEA OF MONSTERS CAME ON ASFJHAGKL my friend started screaming so loudly TT_TT hopefully they don't eff this one up! Clarisee and all that shiz yay!**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	4. Annabeth 4

**Thank you a ton! (blankslate37, That Was Such A Face Palm, Sophie6132, .purple., FireAngel7, AntiThalico, TheDarkerSide123, Hunter of Atremis101)**

* * *

"I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well"

― Christina Perri, _The Lonely_

**Annabeth**

My arm is suffocating.

They're killing my arm.

It's going to kill my arm, and then kill me. I can feel it.

_It can't kill you, idiot. It'll help you._

No.

_No._

They asked me if my cast fit okay. It was really uncomfortable and hurt, but I said it was okay anyway. I didn't tell them it hurt.

I don't know why, they would've fixed it. My arm is slightly pinched and I feel it going to sleep.

I wish I could go to sleep.

But it's only three, which means _they're _here. They're in the corners again.

I want to hide under my desk, but they might be there, too. So I just sit on my chair and stare out the window, teasing myself with the sight of freedom outdoors.

I heard a knock on the door, but I don't even blink. "Annabeth, dear?" A voice called to me, though like usual I'm too spaced out to respond.

"Annabeth?" I heard the door creak open and my eye twitched, my stare becoming slightly uncomfortable. The oak outside started to become a little blurry.

"You have a visitor Miss Chase."

I didn't turn around, but I was still surprised. I can't believe their words and I felt like they were playing a cruel joke.

"Annabeth?"

_That voice._

_I know that voice._

_It's…_

_Him._

"D-Dad?" I turn around slowly, my eyes dilating.

There he stood, smiling slightly down at me. I blinked and then something weird happened.

He…flickered.

And when I blinked again, he changed completely.

He changed into that Percy boy that Sally always talked about.

Wait a minute-how do I know this is Percy? I'm confusing myself.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said softly, and I knew for a fact that it was Percy and not my dad.

My heart lifted.

I didn't want to see my backstabbing father. He left me here to die.

He abandoned me.

"G-Go away." I whispered, my hands finding their way to my ears. When I looked up into Percy's sea green eyes I felt my tensed muscles relax.

But then I noticed the look.

The look everyone used on me.

"You regret coming here." I whispered, but knew he heard.

"Of course no-"

"_Everyone _regrets coming here." I quickly cut him off. I didn't want to hear his crap. Everyone is full of crap.

I can't trust anyone.

"Do you want to go out to the court yard with me?" Percy asked me, a light smile flickering onto his lips.

Shock rung through me. Go out to the court yard?

Go _outside?_

I haven't been outside in a very long time. I barely leave my quad.

"Annabeth?"

I blinked, was I spacing out?

"Annabeth?"

Damn it.

I nearly laughed-spacing out is usually so unlike me. But I guess I don't really know myself anymore.

"Ah…sure." I heard myself reply quietly. I cleared my hoarse throat, staring down at my toes.

"I'll wait for yo-"

"Shh," I tried to quiet him, my eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, and thankfully he lowered his voice.

"They're here." I mumbled.

"…Who?"

"The spiders." I whispered, and I could hear their scuttling, causing me to shiver.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go outside." Percy pulled me by the elbow towards the door.

He's got guts, I could've gone crazy on him.

But for some reason, my brain was trying really hard not to have a spaz attack. I could feel the wheels working harder and harder each second, but I didn't mind the pounding for once.

"O-Okay.." I muttered, shuffling after him.

We walked through the building, my feet padding across the cold hard floor. I looked up from the white ground, my eyes planted into Percy's red shirt.

Percy was taller than I first thought, His hair looked pitch black, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they were probably sparkling.

And here I walked, the complete opposite.

Blonde, curly hair. Gray, ugly eyes. Sanity reaching it's minimum. I was a whole package of wrong.

Percy suddenly stopped and I heard him open the door. I felt my nerves start to jitter, the sunlight flittering in making me wince like some shut-in.

"Come on, Annabeth." Percy murmured, and I followed behind him. I stopped suddenly at the edge of the door. I was scared to touch the grass.

"Percy," I whispered. He turned back to me and smiled encouragingly.

"It'll be okay."

He keeps saying that. He keeps saying everything will be okay, but everything will _not _be okay.

Everything is not okay.

But each time he says it, my heart clenches and I feel like I can do anything.

So I do, I stepped on the grass and I loved it.

I clenched the grass with my toes, feeling it. I looked up to Percy, a wide smile breaking out on my face.

"It's grass!" I grinned, I couldn't get over the feeling. It tickled my toes and was warming from the sun.

"If you walk even farther, there's even more!" He replied sarcastically, but I didn't mind. I walked towards him and leaped once in the air, landing right in front of him with my good hand gripping his tricep.

_Crunch._

I jumped into the air, tears coming to my eyes. I quickly hit the ground, putting my arms over my head, only for my broken arm to ache.

I whimpered, looking around. Something under my foot _crunched._

"It's okay Annabeth, it's just a leaf." I heard someone say, but I didn't trust people, so why should I trust them?

"It's just. A leaf." The voice said slower than before, and I felt a hand wrap under my arm and pull me back onto my feet. I was persistent though, I put all my weight into my feet so that I was now dangling in his arms.

"I hope you know you aren't that heavy." He deadpanned. Curse me and my grudge against Lunch.

But it was slightly awkward because he had only grabbed me by the arm that was fine. So I was dangling slightly sideways like a monkey.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy interrupted my stupid thinking. I peered up from under my bangs, urging him to go on.

"Does your broken arm…hurt?" He asked me curiously.

"What kinda question is that?" I scowled, standing up on my own two feet again. I tried to ignore the leathery leaf, silently cursing it.

"I was just wondering, because it doesn't look…right." He grumbled, and I could tell my comment fazed him. It made me smile for some reason.

"Yeah, it's not right. It hurts some." I admitted. So you can tell him but not the doctors? Idiot.

"Well you should fix that." Percy commented, his eyebrows furrowing. I scoffed, waving him off. I didn't need to be offered an option. I knew what to do.

_Though you won't do it._

Shut up.

"I will," I lied, walking a little ways away from him. I didn't feel comfortable lying, but I don't think the truth would suffice, either.

"Percy, I-" I turned around, my voice catching at what I saw.

Percy was slightly leaning over so that the nurse that was whispering into his ear could actually reach his ear. His eyes were slightly hazy and I couldn't help but stare.

He nodded and the nurse pulled away, smiling gratefully up at him. She finally noticed my stare and looked over to me, smiling lightly.

She walked away and Percy's gaze landed on me. I looked away, not feeling good anymore.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy paused, and I waited for whatever he was about to say.

"Let's go eat Lunch, okay?" He asked. It was three in the afternoon and he wanted lunch? He's two hours late.

"N-No," I retreated another step, continuing to stare at the ground. I didn't like Lunch. I didn't eat Lunch.

"Why not? Aren't you hungry?"

"That's not the point." I replied lowly.

"…Then how about we have brunch, huh? It's not the same."

Brunch? True, it wasn't the same…hm..but breakfast already passed by and so did lunch, so…

"Fine.." I sighed, hanging my head and jutting out my lower lip. My hospital gown blew slightly in the back and I felt annoyance make my head throb.

"You can change afterwards, kay?" He called, walking to my side. I nodded, taking his hand in mine.

"S-So…I don't get lost." I made up a stupid excuse, my cheeks heating up. I didn't hear Percy protest, just pull me along.

And for some reason, it made me feel happy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	5. Percy 5

**Thanks a ton to (TheDarkerSide123, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, FireAngel7, tigerlily, The Cookie Monsta, xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx, Hunter of Artemis101, blue. yellow .purple, kazoquel4, Guest)**

**blue. yellow. purple: Your name keeps getting cut off sorry about that! :c **

* * *

"I can be your girl, and share this life with you."

― Vanessa Carlton, _I Don't Wanna Be A Bride_

**Percy**

I smiled at Annabeth, slurping on my apple juice straw. She wasn't as bad as my mom sought her to be-she was pretty cool.

Sometimes a smartypants, but still cool.

"I haven't had one of these in forever." She muttered sheepishly, nibbling at her PB&J. I chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at me after she swallowed, sipping on her own juice box.

"You've been missing out." I informed. She rolled her eyes, sarcastically nodding her head.

"Oh you're right Mr. Jackson, I must've been craz-oh wait, I already am." She laughed, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes in response, not finding her joke particularly funny.

"You almost done?" She asked quietly, taking her last bite. I nodded. I hadn't even eaten-just sipped on my drink the whole time.

"Take your time Annabeth, really savor what you've been missing for the last few years." I teased and she smirked, not looking very impressed with my jab.

"Keep laughing seaweed brain." She growled in amusement, her gray eyes flashing with humor.

I blinked in confusion-seaweed brain? What?

"Seaweed brain?" I voiced my jumbled thoughts. Her stormy eyes widened and she reeled back, her cheeks turning red for some reason. She smiled wobbly at me, embarrassment clear as a bell.

"I-ah-well...your eyes are sea green and your mom talks about you...how you like the ocean and stuff..." She sputtered, and I was still confused. My mom talks about me with Annabeth? Since when?

"It was before I met you, I'm not that creepy." Annabeth added, seeing the question in my eyes. I flushed, shamed by my thoughts.

"W-Whatever..." I mumbled faintly. She crushed her drink, throwing it away. She glided over to the trashcan, throwing her trash away.

I got up from my seat at the cafeteria table, trailing after Annabeth. I was kind of antsy, seeing as I wasn't supposed to be here.

My mother would freak out if she ever found out.

...But then again, I got Annabeth to eat-sort of-Lunch, so I guess she couldn't be _too _mad...

Who am I kidding? She'll throw a fit.

Suddenly a loud, piercing scream filled the small room. I winced and turned around, watching as a boy with dark black hair was reprimanded by two male nurses, kicking and panicking like crazy. I watched in frozen fear, an awful feeling churning in my stomach at the pitiful display.

Then I remembered Annabeth and quickly turned around, only to see what I had hoped I wouldn't.

She sat down on the ground, her gray eyes _huge _with terror, orbs darting around wildly. I rushed to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes connected with mine and a shock ran through me. She quickly slapped my hand away, shaking her head back and forth, closing her eyes tightly.

"Annabeth, it's okay." I whispered, trying to comfort the girl. I shouldn't've come here, I had no idea how to handle people with disorders. Who did I think I was? My mom? I might be making Annabeth's condition even worse.

"NO! nonnono! Out to get me! They'll get me!" She blubbered-dare I say it-madly. Her eyes snapped back open and before I could do anything she jumped up, wrapping her arms around me.

"Mom," She whispered, causing me to tense. Mom? Did she think I was her mom?

"Mommy, why did you go? You said you'd come back." She asked against my chest, leaving me feeling uncomfortable.

"You promised you'd get better." She started crying, and if I wasn't still before then I was dead stiff now. Her hands fisted my shirt as she clung to me, her cries quiet.

"You told me not to cry." She continued, and I just listened. I listened closely, sadness filling me.

"Why won't you say anything?" She suddenly paused, her voice holding fear. "Do you hate me?" She whispered.

My eyes dilated, what should I do? I felt horrible just standing there and listening to her crying, should I say something?

"No Annabeth, I don't hate you." I whispered.

I felt ten times worse impersonating her mother. But when her cries stopped, it lifted some of the guilt off my shoulders.

"I-"

"Percy?" I froze and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes in confusion. She looked up to meet my eyes and hers sharpened. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently and I felt my jaw drop. "What? You look pale is all, like you've seen a ghost." Annabeth defended herself, eyebrows furrowed.

I couldn't believe this.

"You don't remember?"I asked, trying to wrap my brain around it. Annabeth rose an eyebrow but shook her head slowly, as if trying to decipher my words.

"...nevermind." I mumbled dismissively. I didn't want to share what had just happened with her, she might get upset again. Or angry.

"Okay then.." She mumbled, staring at me with calculating eyes. I turned the other way, a blush forming on my face. Why did she have to look at me that way? Weirdo.

She suddenly jumped, confusing me. I turned to look at her again and her gray eyes were lit up with excitement, her hands pressed against each other as if she had just clapped.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "Come with me!" She encouraged, taking my hand before I could respond. She tugged me forward and I nearly toppled over in surprise before catching myself, letting her drag me wherever.

"I wanna show you something!" She giggled. I rose an eyebrow as I followed. Was it just me or did Annabeth sound...girlier?

We came across her room and she opened the door, leading me in hurriedly before closing the door behind us with an unintentional slam, nerves floating in my stomach.

She turned around, grinning at me. I back up a step, wondering what she was about to do. She ran toward me and I closed my eyes, ready to be knocked over-

only to feel a breeze rush past me.

I opened my eyes again in confusion, turning around to see Annabeth peering at a shelf. I didn't see that before, it was pure white like everything else in this dull room. If I stared at anything too long in here I was sure to get a headache.

She turned to me, gray eyes storming with different emotions, each raging to become dominant. She walked towards me, something clutched against her chest, her hands shielding the item so I couldn't decipher what it was. Annabeth smiled lightly up at me, thrusting the item out and into my chest.

"It's my favorite." Annabeth confessed, her cheeks pink. I carefully took it from her, my hands holding the square object gently.

It was a book.

I peered at the title, reading it closely.

"'The Fault in Our Stars'?" I asked, looking up to her for confirmation, slightly confused. She nodded her head, smiling sadly.

"It's about a boy and girl who have cancer." Annabeth explained quietly, staring down at her fingers. I felt my walls slowly build themselves.

"Why would you read a book about that?" I asked seriously. She looked back up to me, eyebrows furrowed in indignation.

"It was good okay? Jeez, I didn't show it to you for criticism." She huffed and I felt slightly bad. I looked the book over again, staring at it curiously.

"You don't have to read it." She reassured and I looked to her again. One thing you should know about me-I _hate _reading. I barely even read assignments, trying to do as minimum as possible. But I found myself intrigued, pulling away from Annabeth's outstretched hands. She rose her eyebrow at me.

"I want to read it." I replied almost sheepishly, my eyes gazing at the silver cover. I heard Annabeth make a sound but didn't protest, and when I looked up I saw her grinning at me.

"I like you." She deducted, her gray eyes shimmering.

I blinked in surprise before my lips stretched into a grin.

I heard the door swing open and turned around to see a middle aged woman standing there.

"It's time to go, Mr. Jackson." She said in a thick country accent, which kind of confused me since we were in New York.

"What? I just got here like an hour ago." I pointed out, bemused. She glared at me with beady eyes, shaking her red hair back and forth.

"Anna here ain't 'loud to have visits, anyway." She pointed out. I felt disappointment churn in my stomach.

"C-Can he stay for five more minutes?" Annabeth spoke up, her voice hesitant. The lady gave her a shrewd look and smacked her lips.

"Nu uh, you twos lucky he got in here, c'mon boy." The lady instructed. Annabeth frowned and hid behind her bangs, making me feel guilty.

The lady took me by the arm and I had half a mind to wrench away, but I wasn't that rude.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll come back tomorrow." I called, trying to cheer her up. Her figure tensed and she slowly turned her head up to look at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Y-You will...?" She whispered and I felt my grin widen. I held the book up in my hands and shook it.

"Of course! And then I'll read this-maybe we can read it together?" I offered. She seemed to ponder this for a moment before a smile captured her lips, her gray eyes sparkling.

"Great!" She cheered, and the lady was finally able to boot me out the door and slam it behind her. I scowled at her but she turned the other way and walked down the corridor before she could see it.

I stared at the blind covered window for a minute, feeling waves crash in my stomach.

_See you tomorrow, Wise Girl._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Please leave a Review and I'll update~ **


	6. Annabeth 6

**Thanks! (kazoquel4, Hunter of Artemis101, Callie70, WisestOwl, uk-loco, The Cookie Monsta, gotrice98, LongLiveLaughter, April, Guest, Guest)**

* * *

"Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide."

― Imagine Dragons, _Demons_

**Annabeth**

I couldn't sleep.

At all.

I just stayed awake all night, staring at the wall like I usually did.

Had I always been this bored? Was I just realizing how _god awful _this place is? There is nothing to do.

I've already read all my books. Seven times each, so there was no reason to read. (Plus it was dark)

I sighed and rubbed at my eyes, looking over to the digital clock perched high so I couldn't touch it. The red numbers read 6:02.

Ugh...what to do? _They _usually don't come until about noon, so I didn't have to fear them. And no sleep means no nightmares...

But no sleep meant thoughts. Thoughts, they used to be my best friend, now they were only a faint memory.

Evil, really.

Being left in my thoughts, all alone, it's terrible. My mother, gone. My father, gone. _Him_, gone.

No one left but me.

Such a cruel, sick joke. Little Annabeth, at the mere age of ten, left all alone with no one. The nurses acted like they cared, but we both knew they thought I was some terrible sin.

I felt my mouth open without my consent and before I knew it, my voice screeched out loud and terrifying. I cradled my head when it began to pound, thrashing around while I screamed, my voice becoming louder and louder with each passing second.

My cast bumped into my knee repeatedly, causing a low pain to throb from my kneecaps, only adding to the screaming.

"AAAH!"

"Ms. Chase!" I heard someone call, but I didn't dare look up. I just continued to freak out until all the thoughts left. When they finally did I felt like passing out, falling over and off the bed, landing on my cast.

"Oh my!" I heard a lady gasp in horror, but I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy moaning in pain, cradling the blue cast to my chest.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rocking slowly back and forth. I felt someone pull me up gently and set me down on the bed, blue eyes meeting my gray ones. They were full of concern and sleep, like I had woken someone from dozing off.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" She asked softly, pushing some of my hair back carefully. I blinked up at the lady for a few seconds before nodding my head meekly, eyes wide.

"I'm...I am okay." I whispered hoarsely, ashamed of myself.

"Honey, is your cast too tight?" She suddenly directed our attention to my cast. I nodded sheepishly and she sighed again, pulling away.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Brunner about it, okay Annabeth?" I finally detected the woman as Sally Jackson, my personal nurse. I nodded again though I doubt she could see it as she walked away, calling on another nurse to watch over me.

When the guy came in I refused to look at him. I didn't want to see his disgusted look or the fake smile on his face. I knew they all disliked me, and I didn't really care. I hated them, too. So I sat in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering over and over why I had to be here.

Why did my dad abandon me? He just dropped me off without _one word. _No goodbye, no I love yous, nothing.

It hurts.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice call. I turned, not realizing tears had spilled down my face, to stare at a older man with brown hair. I couldn't even try for a smile, my emotions blanking out.

"I'm here to readjust your cast, okay?" He asked in concern. I just continued to stare at him for a moment, not really deciphering his words.

_He's going to cut you open. _

My eyes widened and I reared back, my head smacking into the wall. I let out a shriek in surprise, my head once again throbbing.

"Get the tranq."

And all of a sudden, my world turned black and I felt my consciousness slip.

* * *

I sighed, tapping my finger away at the table top. I basically glared at the gray surface, blaming it for all my problems.

"Hey,"

I looked up quickly, eyes narrowing in on the boy in front of me. His black hair was styled upwards as he grinned at me, a smidge of insanity dancing in his eyes. His hospital gown was ripped in half, jeans protruding the lower half.

I stayed silent, not trusting him one bit. He just continued to grin at me before letting out a wild cackle, turning his head to the side as if someone was standing there. "That's funny, Festus!" He chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. I didn't even act surprised, knowing about Festus.

"What do you want, Leo?" I said pointedly, not wanting to converse with a boy of his case. He was dangerous, more than the rest of us.

"Aw Anniebeth!" He pursed his lips and scowled at the ground, his hands sticking into his pockets. He pulled them back out and began fidgeting, working on some imaginary project with his dancing fingers.

"I was just wondering if I could use one of your paints." He continued on. I narrowed my eyes even further, my guard raising. I was only allowed using paint when a supervisor was around, and I wasn't about to get that privilege revoked for this buffoon.

"Sorry but no."

This time Leo narrowed his eyes, the brown orbs gleaming with danger. He glared down at me angrily, snapping his head to the side only to yell "Shut up Festus!" and return to glaring at me.

"And why the hell not?" He leered at me. I felt myself shrink back just a little and I turned my gaze away, not wanting to show that I was slightly intimidated.

"Because they're mine and not yours!" I spat, anger rolling off of me now. He huffed loudly before sighing, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Okay then, sorry!" He called bipolarly, his grin turning normal. He sat down across from me, his hands itching to break one of the condiments lain out.

"What do you and Festus want?" I grumbled. Leo usually kept his talking to a minimum unless it was to his favorite companion, Festus the Imaginary Dragon.

"Calm down Schiz," I winced at the seemingly harmless nickname, rocks dropping into my stomach as he continued on obliviously "I just wanted to talk about that guy that came to see you yesterday."

"Huh?" I straightened out in my seat, peering at him cautiously. His grin turned crooked and he shook his hand dismissively "let me tell her." He scolded, eyes turning back towards me.

"Percy Jackson, right?" He chuckled, his eyes turning cold.

"What about him?" I replied, perking up at his words. He looked around for a minute before leaning forward, eyes never leaving mine. I thought he was smiling and found all of this funny, until he leaned close enough so that I could see cruel cut hate in his eyes.

"That kid used to go to my school." He hissed before leaning back and crossing his arms. "Or should I say, I went to _his _school?" He corrected himself absentmindedly.

"Anyway, we used to be friends; me and him. Great friends, and then..." He trailed off sadly, eyes falling to the floor as his bangs covered his face.

"And then?" I urged him onward, wondering what he was getting at. I noticed his hand clench into a fist and I shut my mouth, not wanting to be on the end of his punch.

"And then I got crazy." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I know right? I'm _not _crazy, but they said I was. They say I killed my own ma, what do they know? I didn't light the fire, I swear." He promised me like it would mean something, color slowly draining from his face. I felt sympathy and guilt battle in my head, remembering his backstory.

He let out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes like it was too late for repentance. "They booted me here and I expected something. I expected him to come and talk, at least. But nope, nothing. I got nothing but pain and hateful words from the other kids. Telling me I'm a 'murderer' and a 'pyromaniac'." He scoffed

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, only realizing it was rude too late. His eyes met mine again and they seemed brighter and friendlier than before, his mouth in a serious line though.

"I'm just sayin...be careful, okay? With that guy, I mean. Who knows with him, I think _he's _the crazy one." He mumbled before beginning an argument with Festus. I watched him carefully, having no idea what he meant.

_School...?_

"_Hey Annie!"_

"_Don't call me that idiot!"_

"_Ow! Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"_You better be dummy!"_

"_Geez you're mean..."_

"_Say that again!"_

"_Haha." _

I shook my head and ripped my gaze away to the floor, eyes misting over. No Annabeth, don't think about that. That just causes pain.

My temple began to throb and I moaned, laying my head down on the table. Some guy started doing the usual screaming as I tried controlling my breathing, trying to distract my thoughts.

_I'll come back tomorrow!"_

I suddenly bolted up, looking around suspiciously while Leo blabbered to his friend.

...Where was Percy?

A cold feeling wrapped itself around my heart.

* * *

**This was necessary XD **

**Can you guess Annabeth's 'disorder'? :3**

**just saw The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas.../dies**

**Please Review, Thank You~! I'll update faster :D **


End file.
